<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spanking by MessyLiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004384">Spanking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyLiss/pseuds/MessyLiss'>MessyLiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Superior Iron Man - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Word Prompts, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Sir Kink, Spanking, Superior Iron Man, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Superior Tony, Writing Exercise, prompts, really really short thing, sadistic tony Stark, toxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyLiss/pseuds/MessyLiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starker (SIM x Peter Parker) - Spanking.</p><p>Just superior!Tony punishing Peter. </p><p>(It's actually not as heavy as it seems in the tags, but better safe than sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't proof read since this was part of a one-word prompt challenge I did for myself. I'm also not a native English speaker, although I'm advanced. If there's any mistakes please tell me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was panting heavily, his butt cheeks were completely red and irritated. He didn't know if he could take more blows. He counted and counted each slap like a good boy should but, honestly, he just wasn't keeping up. His head was fuzzy with pleasure and pain, his body naked, completely exposed and helpless.</p><p>"You seem to be liking it a bit too much, boy," said Tony, still fully clothed in his business attire. His blue eyes seemed to be glowing in the dim room. This was not him... Not the Tony that Peter knew.</p><p>"T-that's... that's not true."</p><p>Another smack in the ass. "My, you seem to have forgotten how to adress me, Pete. You're really trying to make me mad today, huh?"</p><p>It burned. Heck, it burned so much. He didn't recall what number that spank was supposed to be, he just sobbed, closed his eyes and bit his lip for a moment to try and ground himself. </p><p>However, Tony Stark was having none of that. </p><p>He kneaded Peter's ass without even a bit of gentleness, making the younger moan loudly. "Are you going to talk, Pete?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir!" He cried as he rocked back and forth, trying to feel a bit of friction on his dripping cock. He was not allowed to do that but it was an instinct at this point. "I-I really am! Please let me cum, Mr Stark, sir."</p><p>Tony acted so strange, so detached. Some logical part of Peter screamed at him to escape, to get away from this dangerous man, yet he had no other alternative than to listen to Mr Stark, do as he said, because part of him loved being desired, touched and dominated like that.</p><p>Tony smiled wryly at Peter's squirming. He raised his hand and spanked him again.</p><p>"How about... No."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>